Incruentata Aenigma
by Puh-Schell
Summary: THIS IS A DARK!HARRY FIC! Many years, ago, after the final battle against Voldemort, Harry disappeared. Now, 13 years later something evil and blood-drinking is on a killing spree. Two people could be able to stop this thing, but will they? Chap 9 UP
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger was, to say it shortly, a happy woman.

She was now 31 years old, wife of Ron Weasley and proud mother of four little Weasley kids from which the oldest would start going to Hogwarts this September. She was a appointee at the ministry, at the Department for Mysteries. Her husband was an Auror and a quite good one too.

She had a great family, even if her parents died recently. She had five brothers-in-law: Charlie Weasley, respectable dragon expert, Bill Weasley, a Gringotts employee, Percy Weasley-Wood, father of three children and currently unemployed and Fred and George Weasley, ex-pranksters and successful joke shop owners. Her sister-in-law Ginny Malfoy, mother of two little Malfoys, was one of the most famous fashion designers.

She had, together with her friends, defeated Voldemort during her seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, her best friend and famous wizard, had killed the Dark Lord in a one-on-one battle somewhere underground. No one really knew what happened, the only one who could tell was the spy Severus Snape and he said just as much as he needed – Voldemort was dead, killed by the hands of Harry Potter.

But Harry, Hermione's dear friend, hadn't won everything. Out of reasons unknown had he packed his things as soon as he had gotten his N:E.W.T.S. and disappeared to Merlin knows where. He had never been seen again, until today.

But she still had a happy live and she knew Harry would want her and his other friends to have a happy, lucky live.

Nonetheless was she panicking.

There had been some mysterious muggle killings in Kirkcaldy, north of Edinburgh. The problem with those killings were the method the killer used:

During the last four months had 16 people been killed. All of them had had a slit throat and they had been drained of their blood. Of course, if you slit someone's throat the blood will flow out, but there hadn't been enough blood near or on the victims.

Of course, Hermione's first thought when the report had landed on her desk had been: vampire. Maybe a clever one, but a vampire nonetheless.

She hadn't been so sure about that after the next report. That had been the serial killer's seventh victim.

There had been magic used on the victim. The magical autopsy had clearly shown that. Someone had used 'imperio' on the poor woman that had been killed.

But, vampires had their own magic and illusion and command magic could be used by them. It could have still been a vampire.

But the twelfth dead body changed everything.

It had been day when the man had been found. Afternoon, to be precise. And the autopsy had said that the middle-aged man had died around twelve o clock. He had died at high noon. In broad day light.

And normal vampires couldn't just walk in the sun. hey would burn if they did that.

Unless you were a 'dies gradior' – a 'Daywalker'.

A Daywalker was a special vampire who could walk through sunlight, was immune to garlic and other normal ways to kill a vampire. A stake won't kill a Daywalker either.

But not everybody could become a Daywalker – thank Merlin for that.

You had to be someone with a high magical ability – a sorcerer, necromancer, conjurer, mage – something like that. And even then you had to be strong. If a vampire decides to turn you and you have this much power, you turn into a Daywalker.

A Daywalker normally had full access to his or her magical powers and a high capability of performing vampire magic. Daywalkers weren't normal, mindless killers who craved blood more then anything else.

Daywalkers were intelligent, mighty, dangerous and extremely rare.

And that was the reason Hermione was panicking. She was sure this was a Daywalker, but the Minister of Magic, David Ducyan was, like his predecessor Cornelius Fudge, a not believing idiot. He thought the idea of such a great threat walking through a muggle town was simply ludicrous.

Of course, not everybody thought that. Assumptions had been made, that the only known Daywalker – Severus Snape, still teacher at Hogwarts and still looking like twenty years prior, – was the killer. But Minerva McGonagell , current Headmistress of Hogwarts, had made clear that that was not possible.

And now Hermione was simply panicking. A Daywalker wasn't going mad if he didn't get blood regularly, but he needed human or animal blood or a potion which had the similar effect once in about two weeks

Every sixteen days.

And from these sixteen days had ten already passed. The Daywalker would kill again soon. And Hermione could do nothing against it.

Daywalkers were very rare, so rare in fact, that nobody was trained to track them down and/or take out.

Hermione knew just two persons she thought capable of to kill this Daywalker.

The first one was Harry Potter, but he had disappeared and no one knew why or where.

The second person was maybe the only one who knew why Harry had disappeared or – maybe – where he was now.

Severus Snape, Daywalker.

**Translations:**

Dies gradior:

Dies – daytime , day; a day, period of twenty-four hours

Gradior – to step , walk

Incruentatus Aenigma:

Incruentatus – bloodless

Aenigma – a riddle, mystery

**A/N:** Well, I hope my English isn't as bad as I think it is. Anyways, I hope someone likes the plot of this story. This is just the prologue. If you want to read more, leave me a review and tell me. IF you want to flame me, please be at least creative if you do it. If you've got any kind of comments, fell free to write them. I appreciate everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I think I have to go up with the rating, at least PG-15, but if you think it should be R or something else, please tell me!

But now, on with the story:

Hermione got out of the carriage which had taken her to Hogwarts. She looked up and regarded her old school, sighing softly. She wished she could have come under better circumstances but she couldn't help it.

She headed for the Headmistress' office first. Minerva would need to know that her Potions Master wound- _may_ not be there for the next school year. After all, Snape was not known for his… cooperativeness as long as it didn't concern potions. Snape was an antisocial old vampire, even if he had special powers. Hermione would need much luck to convince him to help her. Or tell her something about Harry.

Her new hope had become that Snape knew at least _something _about Harry's disappearance. Something during the last battle must have happened… But Hermione couldn't think about lost friends right now. People were in danger and she had to try everything possible to protect them.

She straightened her robes and knocked on the Headmistress office.

"Come in!" the old but stern voice of Minerva McGonagell shouted.

Hermione entered the office.

"Hermione! I'm happy to see you! Please take a seat."

Hermione sat down in one of the big chairs. "Thank you Minerva."

Minerva just looked at her and stated: "You look terrible! Tell me, what is bothering you?"

"Is it that clear? Well, it's best if I tell you everything directly. I assume you know about the vampire-like killings in Kirkcaldy?" The old woman nodded. "Ducyan still doesn't believe it is a Daywalker, but I know it has to be. The last killing was ten days ago and I fear there will be another victim soon. I hoped that maybe Professor Snape could help the Department to capture the Daywalker."

Minerva seemed to think.

"Hermione, I also think it is a Daywalker and I know how dangerous they can be. If you want Severus' help, I can always hire another potions teacher for the next year or the first part of the term but I fear Severus won't agree."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I thought as much but I can always ask. Now, if everything is alright with you I'm heading down to the dungeons."

"Of course. And I really hope you get that killer."

"Me too, Minerva, me too."

Severus Snape was sitting in his chambers, his living-room to be exact, reading a book in Latin about certain special poisons and sipping a cup of blood.

Human blood, bought in Knockturn Alley. Snape had a… friend there who knew that he liked human blood more than his potion substitution. And animal blood – well, chicken or pig blood was just disgusting.

A knock on his door interrupted him. Quietly murmuring to himself about his unfair un-life and annoying humans who always disturbed him in his holidays, went he to the door and opened it.

IN front of him stood Hermione Granger-Weasley, Head of Department for Mysteries. Wait, didn't this Department work on the Kirkcaldy killings? ~Oh fuck,~ he thought ~seems as if I'm the bad evil vampire again.~

"Mrs. Granger."

Hermione smiled a – what she hoped to be convincing – smile.

"Professor Snape, good morning to you. Could I come in and speak with you?"

~I knew it.~ "Tell me, is it urgent? I like to enjoy my free time, you know."

"Please, Professor, it is urgent."

~Might as well let her in. The sooner she has finished talking the sooner she goes away.~

he made a step to the side and gestured for her to come into the room. She quickly obeyed, thinking that this was a good first sign.

Severus closed the door, gestured to Hermione to take a seat and settled himself again in his chair.

"So, what is so urgent that I have to victimise my time for it?"

Hermione sighed inwardly and hoped she could convince the vampire to help her.

"Well, I wanted to speak with you about the killings in Kirkcaldy."

Severus gritted his teeth. "As I told your Department before, I were not even near to Kirkcaldy at any time of a killing and I seem to remember to have made a promise that if I was bothered about that again, some-"

Hermione held her hand up and stopped the tirade.  
"I know. And I'm not here to accuse you of anything. But Minister Ducyan doesn't believe that it is Daywalker and-"

"If the Minister does not believe it, and I'm not accused, why are you still here?"

Hermione repressed a groan. That man was not getting any more sociable in his 'old' days.

"It has to be a Daywalker. Some of the newest victims were killed during the day but in the same way like the others. Otherwise, nobody would have been sent to you. I had hoped that you could… help us to capture and neutralize the Daywalker."

Hermione sent a silent prayer to anyone who could here it that this vampire was going to help her.

Severus was quiet. He had certainly not expected that question. Maybe some request for information about Daywalkers, yes, but that. The first thing he did was taking another sip of his blood and licking his lips to capture the blood strains around his mouth.

Hermione watched in horrified curiosity how Severus took the goblet, drank some of the blood and licked his lips. That was blood, she knew that, but was it a good sign that the Potions Master decided to drink something?

Finally Severus said something.

"So, you know for sure that these muggles were victims of a Daywalker?"

Hermione went into auto-lecturing mode, something she had never lost after her school days.

"Yes. All victims were drained of their blood, but it was made looking like a killing with some dagger. Their throats were slit, most times with just one cut, presumably because they couldn't defend themselves. The dead bodies were pale, of course, and on some had the Imperius curse been used. The only exception was the last victim. It had been a woman, with bright-blond hair. She had had one slash at her throat and two on their arms. She wasn't as drained of blood as the other victims, instead of that had her blood been let flowing out of her body. I am sure that this is a Daywalker."

Hermone searched in Severus' expression for a decision, an answer to her request, but she saw that he seemed to be elsewhere with his thoughts. She wondered why.

+ + +    Flashback from Severus Snape    + + +

The base was quiet as Severus wondered around the dark corridor with his mask on. It had been an extremely long Death Eater meeting, but he had luckily enough not endured another Cruciatus.

Suddenly hit a smell his nose.

Something… sweet… thick… it smelled like… **blood**.

And much of it.

Severs hurried over to the entrance of a small room, used for the training of Death Eater Children. The smell came out of that room and grew even stronger from just outside the door.

He opened it carefully. There was no way this much blood could have come from an accident…

He opened the door.

The light in the room was nearly out, just some candles on the right sight were lit. The light shone in a surreal way onto the body laying on the floor.

**Narcissa Malfoy**

Her throat had been slashed into little pieces. Her wrists didn't look much better. And, sweet Merlin, the blood! It looked like a first slay of a blood-craving vampire!

Just with the little problem that her blood was on the floor, not in someone's stomach.

And that a small figure was sitting spider-like over the body and craving symbols into the flesh around the dead woman's body.

Severus drew in a sharp breath, recognizing the sent of the figure and the drew in another sharp breath _because_ he recognized the figure.

The figure let go of the little, magical glass dagger with the special magical symbols and looked at the arrival.

Two eyes shone directly at him, greeting him with some kind of strange realization and understanding.

"Hello Professor. Blood is wonderful, isn't it?"

That was the first sentence Severus heard. His knees began to shake. But the second sentence made never mention anything of this to anyone.

"I like daggers so very much. And you?"

+ + +    Flashback Severus Snape end    + + +

"Professor?"

The voice of Hermione brought him back to reality.

He looked at his former student and made a decision. He had a certain feeling who this killer was.

"I hope you clear everything with Minerva. I'm coming to the Ministry tomorrow morning."

Hermione wondered briefly why Severus had decided to help her, but thought as long as he helped was the reason not interesting.

"I've already spoken to her. Tomorrow then. I' going to tell everyone of my crew."

Severus watched her leave and asked himself if he had made the right decision.

~Well, I can always change my decision, can't I?~

And if it really was **him**, well then…

A soft smile graced Severus' lips for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

The following day, Severus appareted to the Ministry. The ministry officials in the arrival hall noticed his appearance with interest. It was not normal for someone like him to walk through the Ministry. After about fifteen minutes did he find the Department of Mysteries. He was greeted by Seamus Finnigan.

"Good morning Professor. Mione told us that you'd come. Everybody's already there. We're talking in the second briefing room on the right. I'll show you where it is." Severus nodded once at the now full grown man and followed him.

Thoughts were swirling through his mind on the way.

~What do I do if it's really him? I can't let him kill random people, now, can I? But he would never kill innocent muggles… At least that's what I think. He did kill both old Malfoys and the Lestranges… he is capable of killing. And he likes it… to some degree. At least he liked to kill his old torturers, his enemies… But these muggles aren't his enemies. One possibility would be if he has gone insane… but why should he? He was never imbecile, in fact he was brilliant. No one would have thought him capable of those killings… And he hid the fact that he was a Daywalker for two months! Nobody noticed it! Of course, someone doesn't change that much in two months, but normally somebody would have been suspicious if the blood heat gets lower or if the skin goes paler… Maybe they were just too happy about Voldemort's dead that they noticed it. Nobody pays a hero attention aside from asking for autographs or making photos of him. It was easy for him to hide his change… But all that doesn't solve my problem. What do I do if it's him? I could always track and kill him, but… It would be a shame to kill someone as talented as him. He has such great potential. But he is my responsibility, I was the one who turned him…~

Severus thoughts were interrupted when Seamus stopped in front of an old wooden door. "We're there Professor. Mione and the others are already in the room." With that words did he open the door.

Severus stepped inside and was greeted by familiar faces.

It seemed like Hermione had hired the best specialist available – the normal way to handle a certain problem at the Department for Mysteries was to hire specialist on certain areas and let them solve it. The Department officials just guided them, doing the paperwork and things like that.

Some of the best wizards and witches of whole Britain were there.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas of course, both very good aurors and had both a special ability to find used magic – they were 'magic noses'.

Hermione's husband, Ron, was also there. He was a very good auror, too, and a brilliant strategist also.

Neville Longbottom, specialist for healing magic and plants – poisonous as well as healing pones. Severus assumed he was there to tend the wounds the others would get when they hunted the Daywalker.

But Severus was surprised to see – even if he shouldn't, it was logical that he would be there, seeing as he was Ron's brother-in-law, Draco Malfoy there. Draco was one of the few known and talented necromancers alive. If they had to deal with a Daywalker – an undead, to certain degrees – Draco would be of good use.

And the last one of the little group was one of the other known necromancers, Blaise Zaibini. Blaise Zaibini was still single and looked still as if he was woman and man at the same time. Nobody knew which gender he did belong to, but if Severus' nose was right, he was a man. Maybe he wanted to be a woman and tried to accomplish that this way, but Severus didn't knew and he didn't ask.

Hermione greeted him. "Good morning Professor. We were waiting for you."

"Yeah, the old git couldn't come earlier, could he?" Ron muttered under his breath. Severus heard him nonetheless, as some of his direct neighbours.

"No, I couldn't come earlier. I had to write some owls and ask some people." Severus let the purpose of his asking around unanswered.

He slid in a chair next to Blaise.

"You asked around? Did it have something to do with this case?" Hermione asked. ~That girl is always quick to the point.~

"Yes, it has. I asked some of my old friends if they could tell me about the whereabouts of an old… friend you could say." Severus knew that at least three people in this room would think his old friend was…

"Harry?" Ron asked irritated.

Severus arched an eyebrow for show.

"Harry Potter? I asked some people abut him, too, but that wasn't the real purpose…"

"Professor, do you know something about these happenings? Did somebody tell you something?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I know something but it isn't much. The wizarding part of Kirkcaldy, is there a special shop for weapons and enchantments?"

"Wait a moment, I believe yes. I look it up." Neville had a pile of parchment in front of him and searched quickly through them.

"Yes, there is. It's called 'Sica incanto' – The enchanted poniard."

~I knew it. A special shop for enchanted weapons, especially daggers, dirks and those things. If it is him, he will be visiting there or has already visited… maybe he even comes regularly…~

Severus noticed that everybody was staring at him. "That's good."

"Excuse me? That's good? Why is that good?" Ron asked. He looked as if Severus had gone mad.

"That's good because now we have a place to start looking for hi- the Daywalker. I believe that the Daywalker will be visiting the shop or has already visited it."

Hermione had noticed the slip in Severus speech.

"You nearly called the Daywalker Hi. At least you started like that. And you know about the shop the Daywalker would go into. Do you know the Daywalker responsible for this?"

~Know? Silly girl, I **turned** him!~ Of course Severus didn't say that loud.

"I've got an assumption but that's it. And before you ask, I won't tell you who I assume to be the Daywalker. But he – and yes, it is a he – has a certain… liking in weapons. Especially daggers and short swords."

Hermione nodded.

The group was in Kirkcaldy now and standing in front of Sica incanto. The shop turned out to be a rather big house with about 300 different weapon types, enchanted and not enchanted, special magic and common magic, even some ancient and rune weapons were there.

Severus had already entered the shop, but Ron had stopped the others in front of it and tried t speak with Hermione.

"Mione, I don't trust him. He knows something and he isn't telling us. He knows this murderer!"

"Ron, maybe he doesn't tell us, but maybe it's because he doesn't want to say something bad about one of his friends?" Hermione still trusted Severus. He had helped killing Voldemort and always fought for the good side, even if he was a vampire.

"Mione, he's not trustworthy."

Draco spoke up. "Maybe he just doesn't want to be unfair to someone like him? He was suspected to be the killer and he wasn't it. Maybe he just doesn't want to let that happen to someone like him? I bet there are more Daywalkers out there than we know of, simply because they fear of being judged and hunted."

"I agree with Dray. And we should go inside and try to get some information."

The group stepped inside. Severus was standing in front of a display-chase and regarding some daggers. They were made of a green-looking metal and had red runes nicked in them.

Blaise stepped beside him. "Are these daggers that he likes to use?"

Severus smiled inwardly about the cleverness of this man. Blaise knew which questions to ask to get helpful information. He had known that since his Hogwarts days.

"Kind of. He prefers runes, but not these type of runes. And he likes the colours red and green on his weapons, preferably both on the same weapon. But this isn't his favourite metal, but it gets close to it."

"You seem to know much about this person." Ron remarked.

"You can say that…" Severus muttered.

The shop owner stepped over to them.  
"So, you are looking for these type of daggers? They are made of dragon steel and got fire runes nicked onto them. Most of them are enchanted to burn the target or do similar things. Nice weapons:"

Severus half-smiled at the man. "Well, they look interesting, but I'm searching for something different. I don't know if you've got this special kind of weapon, it's rather rare…"

The shop owner smiled proudly. "Well, Mr., I've got all kinds of rare weapons. Just ask and I'll tell you if I can do something for you."

The others of the group watched with interest and Draco and Blaise were again reminded why this man was an excellent Slytherin.

"Yes. I search something made of red and/or green infragilis glass from Red Mountain."

The shop owner looked shocked, as well as Hermione. The others just looked baffled, they didn't knew what it was.

"Not many people want something made of that special metal. But yes, I've got one or two daggers made of it. Do you want me to show you some?"

Severus again half-smiled. It was a rather evil-looking smile.

"Well, I search such a dagger with special runes on it. To be precise, lamiae runes would be fine, but the best would be pectoris runes."

Now the shop owner looked really shocked.

"Sweet Merlin, it has been a long time since someone has asked me about that. Well, to be honest, the last person who asked me that was a man about four months ago."

The group listened closely now.

"A rather funny one. He looked to be about twenty, well, between twenty and twenty-five. He had short, black hair. Oh, now that I think about it, a young man about eighteen had been here just one week ago. He had looked at those daggers there closely and asked me about the glass, but that was it. Well, that's a special combination. I've got one dagger here. Do you want me to show it to you?"

"Yes, please. We'll wait here."

The man left and Severus and the others were left alone.

"So, Professor, that man with the black hair. Could he have been it?"

Severus was thinking hard, he just answered the question unconscious of what he was really saying.

"Yes, that could have been him."

His mind was swirling again…

~Twenty, twenty-five. That couldn't have been him. The other description is better, at least from the age. But he could have charmed himself to look like he was older. Ah, he is definitely brilliant. He knew I would come looking for him if I would here a bit more about these killings. Everything looks like him, it has to be him. But why does he kill people now? Why? He could have done that all the time. Maybe he has done that. Maybe he was just never as careless as now. But why is he that careless now? If he didn't want to be found until now, then that would men he…

**…wants to be found now! By ME!**~

Now Severus had something to think about. But that was the only logical answer Severus could think of…

The shop owner arrived with the dagger wrapped up in a piece of satin.

He laid it onto the display-chase of the other daggers and unwrapped it.

And there, on the display-case, laid-

Severus nearly not beating heart lost a beat of its slow rhythm and started again after that.

The dagger was green and red, a brilliant shade. A big ruby was on one side of the hilt and an emerald on the other. Special runes were nicked onto the dagger, everywhere but nearly nowhere to be seen and one letter was glancing black at the end of the hilt.

**A**

Severus touched the dagger with one finger. "How much?" he asked. The others regarded him with more interest than before but didn't ask question.

The shop owner smiled. He hadn't been able to sell this special dagger – everybody said it had a bad aura. He would even get down with the price to sell it.

"570 galleons."

Ron's breathing stopped for a short time, as well as that of Seamus, Dean and Neville. Hermione arched one eyebrow up, that was lower than the normal price for something like that.

"It's bought."

Ron looked at Severus bewildered, while he took out  the payment. As soon as they had left the shop, Ron asked:

"You walk around with that much money in you pockets?"

"If someone tries to rob me it's their own fault."

Hermione had another question. Why did Severus buy that? It had to mean something! And she would ask him what, and if he didn't tell her, she could always look into her books to find something. That dagger had looked as if it had been very ancient…

Meanwhile Severus thought of different things…

~So that was the reason he came back to the shop. His own dagger had landed up there! I never knew who had found it in the base at the time, but that it would be there… Now he has to come to me. He will come to me. He would never leave his own self-made dagger…~

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!

**Translations:**

Sica – dagger, dirk, peniard

Incanto – to enchant

Infragilis – unbreakable, strong


	4. Chapter 3

Well, since Puh-Schell's arm is broken, I'm typing. Puh-Schell said a nickname would be good for me, but since I'm only a Beta and will most likely never write anything, I'm Damien. That's a French name.

Now, Puh-Schell starts rambling about the next chapter and I think I'm supposed to type that…

The 'Daywalker-problem-solving' group – as Seamus had put it – had taken residence in a relatively small Ministry building in Kirkcaldy. Draco and Blaise stayed up on the top floor, Seamus, Dean and Neville and Ron had their chambers on the first floor, Hermione had her next to the research room on the ground floor and Severus had – to his luck – the basement.

The basement was perfect for him. He liked dark, shadowed places. The temperature didn't bother him, seeing as he was nearly dead and had a low body temperature anyway.

He was currently gazing at the green-red dagger and letting his fingers wander along the hilt. He remembered how he had first seen that dagger…

+ + + +  Flashback  + + + + 

Severus stood in the chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. His… he supposed he could call him friend, after all they had gotten along much better recently and now he was even teaching him the Dark Arts, was standing proudly near a transfigured stone that now resembled a desk.

In his hands was a small, green-red something. Severus walked closer to him, curious about the object that had taken his friend's interest.

"What kind of odds and ends is that?" He tried to let his voice be sarcastic or cruel, but – as always – it failed. This person was just… impossible in the right ways.

Two brilliant green eyes turned to his direction and a smile was on the face of his student.

"I made it! I did it! It worked!"

By now, Severus was really interested in the object.

"What did you do?"

The eyes seemed to dance with joy, and Severus realised that a very sweet scent of blood was in the air. ~He must really be happy about his work, otherwise he wouldn't smell that… delicious.~

" I created a Pectus sorbeo! A soul-drinker!" By now the boy was dancing in small circles and whistling. The dagger lay momentary forgotten on the desk. Severus' eyes had widened a bit when he had heard the name, but he had to see that weapon for himself.

He walked the last two steps to the desk and picked the dagger up. It was made of the unbreakable red and green glass of the Red Mountain – a special, from many undead creatures such as skeletons or zombies haunted place. The glass was extremely expensive and – at least in shops – extremely rare, because nobody wanted to take the risk of going anywhere near Red Mountain.

Two gems were worked into the hilt, an emerald and a ruby. And the boy – young man, Severus corrected himself, no boy could make that – pectoris and even some small lamiae runes were on the dagger. A Hogwarts seventh year had succeeded in making a soul-drinker, a dagger that would not only hurt your flesh, but your soul and mind as well. And with the lamiae runes extra,… that was a powerful dagger. And well made.

"I have to admit, that dagger is well made. Ever thought of becoming an enchanter?"

The green eyes had stopped their victory dance and were again resting on him.

"I'm going to be something better than an enchanter."

Severus half-smiled at him, then his eyes fell on the hilt again.  
"Why is there an A on the hilt?"

"Why? To say who it belongs to, of course!"

"I didn't know you had a name with A as the first letter."

"I haven't"

Severus looked again directly at the eyes.

"Then why an A?"

"What do you know about religion?"

Severus arched an eyebrow up. His companion sighed.

"I suppose that means no. Well, in Christian religion, there is a special Angel of Death. He is the one who kills the people, so to say, and 'takes their souls with him'. His name is Azrael." And the green eyes twinkled.

~That makes sense. The dagger is a soul-drinker, and the name of the Angel who takes the people's souls is Azrael. A. It really is a rather interesting and good choice.~

"Interesting."

"Come on, Sev! You have to say, that's good, isn't it?"

A heavy sigh from Severus. "Yes, I have to admit it is a well made choice. Now tell me, what do you think is better than a talented enchanter?"

He should have been suspicious since then. Hell, he **had been** suspicious since then, but he had always thought he just read to much into things. Because no normal 18-and-about-four-months-old would answer that.

"Why, a vampire of course."

He should have realised what the boy had wanted since his fourth year.

+ + + +  Flashback end  + + + +

Hermione and the others were currently sitting in the research room, a room filled with as much books on Daywalkers, Vampires and now Weapons too, as possible. The group was searching for something about the dagger Severus had bought earlier, as he himself would not tell them anything.

"Why don't we just go down into the basement and demand the answers from him? He's not being very cooperative, you know?" Ron asked.

"Because, a) He is most likely going to not tell us anything and simply leave us in this shit and b) We're going to be most likely vampire food if we try to attack him. He is an old Daywalker, knows much about the Dark Arts and – and I point this out – nobody knows to which class he belonged that he was turned into a Daywalker." Blaise replied calmly from behind his book.

"I hate to say that, but Blaise is right. We should count ourselves lucky that he even does help us. He only does the teaching job in honour to Dumbledore, you know?" Neville pointed out.

Ron shook his head. "It's still not very cooperative, but hey, it's Snape. Ex-Death Eater extraordinaire and vampire. Not much to expect there, is it?"

Draco shot him a cold look. "He was a spy and deserves some respect, you know? He even carried Harry out of that Hellhole that was the base."

The little group went silent.

"I wonder what Snape did to Harry that he packed his things and just disappeared. That's not like him." Ron declared.

Hermione patted his back. "Ron, maybe Harry wanted to lead a quiet live. You know him. He always resented his fame. Maybe that was his way to deal with it?"

Blaise cleared his throat. "I understand that this is a special subject for you, but we have a Daywalker to catch and somehow I believe he won't turn himself in."

"Blaise is right." Neville peeped up. "We should try to find something about that dagger or known Daywalkers who liked such things."

Ron groaned. "The major problem with those Daywalkers is the fact that they were **killed**. Snape is the last known one!"

"Just look through the books. There **has** to be something." This said, Hermione turned again to her book, as did the others.

A dark, tall figure stood in an empty street near the Sica inacnto. It was looking directly at the shop, but the few passing wizards or witches that were still out this hour – nearly midnight now – didn't notice it. The figure didn't want to be noticed. He needed to be invisible, but that would be a waste of energy at the moment. No one there that was strong enough and that he required to be invisible for.

Silently, he made his way down the street until he stood under one window of the shop owner's flat above the shop. He let his hands wander over the wall and after one minute, he found what he was searching for and began to climb up the house wall.

He was like a deadly shadow creeping up the wall to find his prey. Finally, he reached the window and noiseless opened it. He stepped into a living-room.

He closed the window for the moment, not wanting anybody to be alert should someone pass by. Then he sniffed the air.

~Second door on the left… Wizard, pureblood, about fifty. That's the shop owner. Last scent since last time.~

He slowly made his way to said door and opened it carefully. Wizards could be rather nasty if the tried to be.

Seeing that the man was asleep and snoring loudly, he made his way over to the bed, opening the chest next to the bed soundless.

He rummaged a bit through it, and frowned when he couldn't find what he was doing. His dagger was not here. Why was his dagger not here? It had been here one week ago.

Now he noticed a bunch of money down at the end of the chest. Should his dagger have been sold? Then he would have to track the new owner… a bothersome work.

He took the money in his hand and sniffed.

Suddenly his senses were overloaded with a familiar scent of …

{Cauldrons. Poisons. Dark, cold air. Blood. Ice. Cold, rich blood flowing through half-dead veins. A slow heartbeat, matching his own. Sweet, black, poisonous blood floating through his own veins like a gift. Cauldrons. More and more cauldrons. **Severus**}

He let the money fall down into the chest, not caring if the wizard would awake or not.

His sire was here. His sire had come and taken his dagger.

He smiled and turned to look at the half-awake wizard.

"I simply have to celebrate that, don't you think?" He asked the rapidly awaking wizard.

Just as the wizard was fully awake, he sank his fangs into the his flesh. He happily drank the powerful, magical blood and decided to try out his telepathy once again.

Severus had just walked into the research room around half past midnight to be greeted with unhappy faces. Unhappy about the fact that neither the dagger nor a Daywalker with these tendencies seemed to exist.

"Well, I tell you Snape, we haven't come here to sit around the whole day and read books. Tell us what you know, now!"

Severus was amused about the fact that Ron Weasley still had as much temper as a five year old, but before he had time to make a sarcastic reply, a telepathic call found him.

/I know where my dagger is./ The statement was underlined with a heavy vampire purr that lingered in Severus' mind.

/I knew it was you!/ He send back before the connection was shut off again by his wayward childe.

Just now did he notice that he had spun around, head pointing in the direction of the 'voice' and that he was holding his right hand against his forehead.

"Professor?" Hermione asked in concern.


	5. Chapter 4 I think it is R, but consider...

Well, Puh-Schell and I say sorry for the long waiting (is that even English? Long waiting? Well, I hope you understand what I mean), but we've had problems to update during the week. The next chapter is most likely going to be finished net weekend. To Hell with school! Puh had to write every test although she has a broken arm! And then our English teacher even says something bad about the handwriting! Of course it's horrible if you write with the wrong hand!!! God, I HATE THOSE TEACHERS!!!

But enough of that. We want to write a story, don't we? This chapter is going to explain a bit, how, when exactly and why Harry became a vampire.

Severus' head was spinning. If you cut off a telepathic link abrupt and without thinking about the consequences, one, both or every part of the link can have serious problems. The problems vary from a headache to unconsciousness. And damn, Harry **knew** that! But the boy had to shut it off like that! God, Severus' head hurt.

Severus groaned and let himself fall into the next chair. He noticed the open books on the table, and had to grin inwardly about the titles. It seemed as if Hermione and her team had tried to find out what kind of dagger that was. Or who the Daywalker was, whom Severus spoke about.

Of course, they couldn't have found anything. Nobody knew what Harry had become, even though his friends should have seen all the signs during his last two months at Hogwarts. But did they saw them? No.

They should have seen the signs even before that. They should have begun to notice something was amiss when the boy came back from his' summer holidays after his' fourth year.

He didn't smile as much as he used to do. And when he smiled, it seemed to be false, most of the time.

Of course, Severus didn't notice it instantly. During the boy's first two or three months, he noticed just little things: How the boy ate a bit less than before, how he sometimes seemed to stare into nothing, how he was more contemplative than before.

But did he think much about it? No. Everyone had to grow up sometime and start to think a bit more.

But Dumbledore had told him to watch out for Harry. Because of possible attacks. Even the old, wise wizard hadn't seen what was there all along.

Severus did what he had promised the Headmaster and watched Harry and everyone around him.

Harry's friends were their normal selves: Hermione Granger was learning as much as always, trying to follow the rules and trying to understand everything that came her way.

A child, trying to be an adult.

Ron Weasley, ready to defend everything that threatened his friends and family, short tempered like a Manticor and extremely childish.

A normal little Gryffindor.

But Harry himself? He had been different, totally different.

The first thing that surprised Severus, four months after the begin of the term, was that Harry had taken some of the extra classes some teachers had offered for the fifth years and higher.

He had taken philosophy taught by Professor Sinistra, the class about Healing Magic that Poppy Pomfrey had offered, a special class about misunderstood 'Dark' creatures from Remus Lupin – who had come back to teach that year – and the self-defence class Professor Vector taught.

Not many students took any of them. They were not required but took a great amount of time, which was the main reason they were not very popular for the students.

Granger had, of course, taken most classes that held her interest, but those which Harry took were not taken from her.

And then there had been that event in the staff room, close to Christmas. Severus had overheard a chat between Vector and Sinistra. As it had seemed had the topic been Harry himself.

+ + + +

"And he did really say that?" Professor Vector wondered.

"Yes. And he seemed to be totally honest. I thought it was strange, a fifteen year old boy saying that Death had to be a God, but he really meant it." Professor Sinistra answered.

 Professor Vector shook his head. "Well, that certainly explains his behaviour in my extra class."

"Why? What does his opinion of Death have to do with self-defence?"

"It's always the same when my class does exercises. Currently, I teach them martial arts. When I let them make groups to fight, he always attacks as if there would be no tomorrow. He fights like a real berserk. He knows all the moves, tricks and techniques, but his way to attack! The whole group is afraid of him. I understand that. There is no way you can predict what he'll do next. He's a real Kamikaze."

Professor Sinistra frowned, while Severus tried to think of the student who could fit that description. He couldn't think of anybody.

"He seems to be a very intelligent student, if you ask me. Should we inform Albus about his behaviour? He doesn't disturb your class, does he?"

Professor Vector laughed. "No, it's actually rather funny, and he's a real genius with combat tactic. But, how could you not think about Death when the Dark Lord thinks you're his personal enemy?"

Severus' mind registered that bit information and came to a conclusion that just was not possible. That didn't sound like Harry at all.

Professor Sinistra sighed. "Yes, Harry is a poor boy. But his opinions are… interesting. But, I wanted to speak with you about combining our classes? Philosophy about self-defence and violence was my next topic and I thought we could…"

+ + + +

That was just the first sign.

Over his school years had the boy grown quieter, pensive most of the time and he was always friendly. His laughs and smiles grew faker and faker, but no one noticed. Harry started to receive extra lessons for self-defence during his sixth year, because of Voldemort.

The attempt to kill him at the end of his fifth year had failed, due to Harry's ability to speak parseltongue and his lessons in self-defence from professor Vector.

Harry had confused the Basilisk – it had been a rather young one – and quickly killed him, injuring Narcissa Malfoy in the process. Severus had seen how the boy had fought – the only right word for it could have been suicidal.

But he still got extra lessons.

Dumbledore even went so far as to let Severus teach him the Dark Arts themselves. Sirius Black of course, had thrown a tirade about the problems with that and that those magic would take the innocence of his godson.

What a stupid man he had been. Harry hadn't been innocent since he had killed the Basilisk in his second year.

Severus hadn't known if it had been a good idea to teach the boy the Dark Arts, but Dumbledore told him to do it, and Harry himself didn't care.

And Harry had been good with the Dark Arts. He completed every task Severus gave him. With brilliant marks.

Severus had known by then, that the darkness had engulfed Harry.

And he should have known that Harry would **somehow** want to be a vampire. But he had made the same mistake as everyone else with that last bit of information:

He had not wanted to see it. To notice it. To do something about it.

Harry had defeated Voldemort two months before his graduation. He had located Voldemort's base through the link he had shared with that man and went to kill him.

Severus had somehow known he would try something like that. He would have prevented it, but he had been called to the Dark Lord that night.

It had been a bloodbath. Later, Dumbledore had assumed that Severus had killed most of the Death Eaters – due to the violence that was used – and he had never asked Severus anything about it.

But it hadn't been Severus. Harry had walked through the base and killed everything that stood in his way.

Basilisks, Runespoors, Dementors, Humans, Werewolves, Vampires, Giants – all of them had dropped like the flies.

Harry had gotten many wounds when he had stood in front of Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord had laughed at 'the boy' and told him he would die now. Then, he had taken his wand out and pointed it at Harry. Severus had blocked the doors to the room, killing the ones who tried to enter.

But Harry had not fought with his wand. Instead, he had taken his own, self-made dagger and rammed it in one fast movement in the Dark Lord's heart.

Voldemort had not expected that. He had been nearly instantly dead. The Death Eaters and other creature had fled to escape Harry, but not one.

That one creature was the reason Harry was a vampire now.

Naigini.

The snake had hissed something and bitten Harry – who had been unsuspecting after he had killed the Dark Lord – in his stomach.

Harry had succeeded in killing Naigini, but the snake's strong poison had started to kill him and there had been nothing he could have done.

So Severus had done the only thing he could do. He had slashed his left right wrist and pressed it onto Harry's mouth.

Harry had been a vampire by the time they had reached Hogwarts.

"Professor?" Hermione Weasley-Granger's voice shook Severus out of his thoughts. The occupants of the other chairs in the room where looking at him with interest.

"First of all, I need something against a headache. Could someone bring me something?" Severus demanded.


	6. Chapter 5

„Of course professor. But what was that?" asked Hermione while Neville went to get a headache potion.

Severus considered his options. He could tell them everything, that Harry was the Daywalker, that he knew they – or at least Severus – was here and that he was dangerous – extremely dangerous.

But these people would surely believe **he himself** had done something to Harry to make him kill those people. So, that was not an option.

He could tell them a bit of what he knew. That sounded better than telling them everything did.

Okay, so what did he tell them?

Neville had brought a headache potion and put it in front of Severus who had sat down at the table. Severus took it, looked at it closely and drank. One never knew what those people did to their potions.

Particularly if Neville Longbottom brought this potion.

But it seemed alright and Severus' headache started to fade. 

He looked around and glared at everything that came in his way of seeing. Just to prove a point to Harry. Of course, Harry wasn't here, but still… it made Severus feel better.

Finally, Hermione spoke up again.

"Professor? What was that about?"

~Think Severus. Just some bits of information.~

"The Daywalker knows I'm here. He called me telepathically."

"Telepathically? But that's not very common for vampires." Blaise spoke up.

"Yes, it is rather uncommon. But this Daywalker is… special."

Hermione frowned. "Special? What do you mean with special? And in all the books I read was never a Daywalker with telepathy mentioned."

Severus sneered. ~Time to tell them something more important. I just hope Granger won't make the right conclusions.~

"Of course not. This Daywalker doesn't stand in a book."

Hermione frowned again. Draco seemed to be irritated. "But why? Every victim of a vampire is closely looked at and the Department for Dangerous Magical Creatures is always looking for Werewolves and the occasionally Daywalker. How could he not be listed?"

"Because **I** was the one who turned him and **I** didn't list him. Neither did he." ~Let's see what they make of this.~

Ron jumped up and put his hands on the table, looking murderously at Severus.

"**You** are the one who made this… **thing**? Why didn't you tell us? And why did you make him?"

Hermione tried to calm Ron, even though she too was glaring at Severus.

"Ron, calm down. Calm down. NO, sit. Okay. Now, professor, why didn't you mention that this could be your… what's the vampire term for that… childe? And why didn't you list him like you should have?"

Severus sneered at the woman.

"Because at that time, he wasn't going around and killing people. He was completely… " Severus thought a bit. ~No, he wasn't completely sane, was he? But I wasn't sane either when I was turned. I don't believe a vampire can be completely sane. At least not in the way they would define sane. For a normal Daywalker, he was completely sane.~

"… completely sane. At least the last time I saw him. And this is the first time I heard that he killed somebody."

Ron had calmed down a bit, although he was still very angry.

"Well, this creature who kills these people doesn't sound very sane for me." He spat. "But at least now you can tell us how to kill it."

~ **Kill** **it**? **Nobody** kills him! Nobody!~

Before anyone had noticed something, had Severus thrown Ron into the wall. Ron didn't look seriously hurt, but he looked rather battered.

Severus walked over to where the redhead had landed and looked down.

"Listen. **Nobody** will kill him. We find him, you and the others distract him and then I'll take care of him. At least that's what I have in mind. I won't have anyone of you harming my childe. He may not be exactly sane at the moment, but he won't be killed."

All that was delivered in a cold, stony voice which seemed to be everything, but not human.

Neville rushed to Ron's side and looked for injuries, while Hermione walked up to Severus.

"This Daywalker is dangerous. We cannot let him stay free. I hope you understand that, professor Because we won't let him kill people. I understand your need to protect your… childe, but he is dangerous."

Hermione looked Severus directly in the eyes and the Daywalker was slightly impressed. His vampire voice had had no effect on her. ~Well, girl, we'll see about that.~

"Yes, I understand you, you do speak English after all. Good bye."

With that, Severus left the room to get his things.

~I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. Now I have to find him on my own, without any bait or distractions for him. That's not so good. But I do hope he kills the Weasley. Kill it. IT! Maybe I should kill him. No, bad idea. To many risks. I have to get Harry, look what's wrong with him and try to change that. And then I will make sure he stays with me, like he should have! It was a stupid idea to just make a tour around the world!~

+ + + +     Flashback     + + + +

"Sev???" a small voice whined.

Severus stood in his personal chambers in Hogwarts, wearing a black shirt and trouser together with black boots. In front of him was Harry. Harry looked pale, nearly as pale as Severus and his green eyes seemed to be a great deal brighter than they were four months before.

Graduation was tomorrow and Harry was a Daywalker.

"I do **not** like this idea."

"Sev, please! I can control my bloodlust! Please! I want to see the world!"

Severus frowned and shook his head.

"I don't like it. You're just two months old. Too much trouble for you out there. What if someone detects you?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"They'll just see The-Boy-who-lived. And if you think it's dangerous, why don't you come with my?"

Severus glared at the boy and gritted his teeth.

"No way."

"Then I'll go without you."

Severus merely snorted as an answer.

The next evening, after graduation, Harry was gone.

+ + + +     Flashback end     + + + +

~It was clear he would get into trouble. Now I have to find him.~

Severus packed his things and left the building quietly, avoiding the humans. He tried to sense Harry, but got only a small trace of Harry's aura.

~Well, that's better than nothing. At least I know in which direction I have to look.~

**A/N:** Somehow I got a writers block. I had made notes how the story will go and what's to happen. I just couldn't find the right words! But my arm's a bit better. I'm typing now. Sorry you had to wait that long. I hope I can get faster.


	7. Chapter 6

„He is a greasy old bastard!!!" Ron exclaimed for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Severus Snape had left them, at vampire speed and with **everything** he had brought with himself. Of course, that had been to be expected, but still. Severus had brought special potions, made to calm a vampire or weaken him. These potions could have been useful. Very useful.

Especially the sleep potion made for vampires. Normal sleep potions didn't work on them, their system was too strong and healthy to let the liquid sedate them. Normal sedations won't work on a vampire either. And this was a Daywalker.

**Snape's** Daywalker.

A bit of the power of the 'Turner' goes into the turned one, the victim. Severus was powerful – so his childe had to be strong. Maybe not as powerful as Severus himself, but certainly strong.

The Ministry's team now had a problem. Their task was to find and eliminate the vampire. Severus should have helped him. Now they had to most likely fight **both** – the Daywalker and Severus.

"No time for stupid cursing." Blaise intervened. "We need to make a plan. Professor Snape said, the Daywalker knew we – or rather he – was here. We need to make a move soon."

Hermione sighed. "Blaise is right. The Daywalker – whoever he might be – needs to feed sometime again soon. We need to be prepared to hunt him."

Dean frowned. "Which leads us to the next problem. How can we hunt him? Seamus' and my magic noses may be could, but we can't sense vampires."

"He's right. What do we do?" Seamus asked.

Draco suddenly stopped pacing around the room, which was what he had been doing the last minutes.

"That's it!" He smirked.

"Exuse me?" Ron asked. "I can't follow your Slytherin mind."

Draco's smirk grew even wider.

"That's the way we do it! Professor Snape told us that the Daywalker prefers magic daggers. Highly magic daggers. 'Mione, you said those magic is very rare?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Those runes were blood and soul magic. Those magics are extremely old, powerful – and **dark**" She had emphasised that last word strongly.

Draco still smirked.

"Yes. That means, if he has daggers or weapons like that, Seamus and Dean should easily be able to follow him. Those magics should be easy to detect, shouldn't they?"

Hermione's face lit up.

"Of course! As longs as the Daywalker doesn't use any counter charms against magic noses, we should be able to follow him."

Neville's expression grew dark.

"That means, we have to find the Daywalker before Snape does. Snape will surely use those charms. He does know them and he knows we want to kill the- his childe. I'm sure he is going to protect him- it- whatever."

The others frowned. Neville was right. They had to be faster than Snape. And that was not good.

Severus walked through the wizard part of Kirkcaldy. He knew Harry was here somewhere. The last bits of the telepathic bond had led him near to the weapon shop. It seemed as if Harry's liking for daggers had grown over the years.

~I wonder… his birthday is next month. Maybe if I could get him to see some sense and stop that silly killing, we could celebrate… We never celebrated his birthday. And he didn't ever come back for his birth- or deathday either, I wond-~

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. Luckily the street were empty, seeing as it was early morning, and he stood in the shadows of the house in front of him.

~He didn't come back. Not for his birthday, and neither for his deathday. And he **promised** me to come back sometime after he had left! At least for these two days! Why had I forgotten his promise? Sure, many people promised things and never held them, especially to me, but that's Harry. I can't remember one time when he didn't do what he promised. Gods, I'm an idiot!~

He grinded his teeth in anger. 31 years were maybe a long time for a human, but for a vampire it wasn't much. Maybe for the young ones, but for those who were older? And Harry had promised to come back. Not to those 'friends' of his. To his sire. And his sire had forgotten the promise!

~Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course he would have come! He doesn't break his promises, not if-…~

The longer Severus thought about it, the clearer it became that something with Harry wasn't right. That Harry had some serious problems.

~Think Severus! What could make a Daywalker who normally doesn't like killing – stop, not right. Who normally doesn't like to kill innocent people do something like that? There can't be much…~

One possibility of course, was that Harry had gone completely insane. That happened to normal vampires sometime and to younger ones without sire very often, but Harry was – had been strong willed and he had had control over his bloodlust to some extent. Severus considered insane not an option.

So what else could it be? Bloodlust out of control… … … bloodlust out of control… …

~Well, one reason could be that he sucked on some undead one's neck. Not vampire of course. But he would surely recognise a zombie, wouldn't he? Of course he would. Also not an option.~

Severus sighed this was going to be a hard task for him. And those stupid humans wanted to kill Harry! He had to be faster than them!

~At least I know what to do.~

Slowly he wandered, still deep in thought, across the street and over the 'Poniard'. Suddenly a certain scent filled his nose.

~But that smells like…~

Severus eyes grew wide as he hurried into the small street next to the shop. Looking up he searched for a way in and quickly found him.

Once inside, he found what he had smelled outside. The shop owner lay sprawled across the bed, the blood on the carpet still drying.

~that's a fresh kill… But Harry is fast. He could be at the other end of the town right now. Fuck!~

Severus searched through the whole room, looking for a clue for what was wrong with Harry. But he couldn't find anything. Once again, one question remained: 'Why does Harry do something like this?'

Harry walked along the still dark street. His throat was burning, his wrists were burning, his **blood** was burning. Sweat clung to his forehead and his eyes were somehow distant.

~What is happening?~

His feet seemed to get heavier, and he began to stumble.

Oh no. I have to find a place to sty, or I'll be in trouble.~

Concentrating on appearing normal and walking, he started to look for a place for the day.

**A/N:** I know, it's not very long, but all my other chapters are short too, and I'm finally able to update faster! I hope that makes up for the short chapters!

@Loki: Harry Potter meets Blade… I like the sound of that. *grins* 

At everyone who reviewed: THANKS A LOT!!! I never thought I would get that much reviews! I appreciate them a lot!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Finally! Virus defeated, all files restored. My computer works properly again now, so I instantly started to type this. The next chapter was long overdue, but I couldn't post it sooner.

The sun had risen half an hour ago. Harry had found this empty storehouse just in time. Daywalkers could walk into sunlight, but it weakened them if they were already ill or hurt. And Harry had a fever.

He didn't know why he had it, he hadn't done anything risky or dangerous. Of course, he had drunken that wizard, but that couldn't be the cause of his illness.

And the blood had been so sweet. It had been a long time since Harry had drunken a wizard's blood. Although, there had been that Veela five years ago…

Veela blood was quite tasty. But human magic blood was sweeter.

Harry started coughing slightly and let himself fall onto the bed he had transfigured out of one of the empty boxes. Kirkcaldy was one of the wizarding towns where trading was what was mainly done. Kirkcaldy had many shops, companies who organised transports for various things, and storehouses. There were always empty storehouses, and always full ones. Harry just hoped that this storehouse wasn't supposed to be used in the near future.

It seemed as if his fever had reached 15°C now. Considering that his normal blood heat was about 5°C, this was bad. Very bad. Vampires didn't get fevers, Their bodies were cold, maybe not freezing, but cold. And now his body was as warm as a normal spring day.

At the moment, he wished for nothing more than his sire to come and help him. But he had hid his trail, covered his magical signature. Severus wouldn't find him that easily, and it was too dangerous for Harry to go out into the sunlight. He would have to wait.

Severus was frustrated. He was pacing in a dark street corner and trying to understand his childe. Harry had successfully covered all of his trails, leaving only puzzle pieces of his whereabouts. But Severus had carefully used his own magic, hiding it because of Granger and her team. They were also around here, trying to find Harry with Finnigan and Thomas.

~As if that would work. Harry has hidden himself to careful. They won't find him. Or at least, not as soon as me.~

Severus sighed, and started the next attempt to find Harry.

Harry had not only used his normal magic and his power to enchant objects, such as doors, to hide him, he had also used the art of illusion. It seemed as if Harry was not only an enchanter, but also an illusionist. That was a powerful combination. Many dark wizards had some skills with illusion, but only some were really good at it. Harry was no master but he certainly had potential.

Harry couldn't fool Severus with his illusions. Severus himself could use illusion fairly well, even though he himself wasn't very good at it either. But Severus possessed a second, very useful gift. Many people thought it was weak, but they didn't know what you could do with this… art.

Severus Snape was a born Dabus.

He could speak with other people telepathically, move objects through his will, build wards and shields with his mind and – the best of all – look through illusions. Of course, looking through illusions wasn't easy. It required always more than one try and much of Severus' power. But he needed to find Harry. Zaibini and Malfoy could and would kill him, if they were to find him first. Those blasted two necromancers could easily call ten undead fighters to help them and Harry couldn't fight against so many creatures. Not at day.

Hermione was getting frustrated. Seamus and Dean had guided the group through one of the richer parts of Kirkcaldy. They could locate something, but they couldn't say where exactly the magical energy came from. It was as if it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Stop it!" she yelled. The others turned around and stared at her. "That's not working. We need to make a plan. It can't go on like that." She started pacing. "So, we can't find the exact location of this Daywalker. It's obvious that he's using magic. Now, we need to find out what type of magic, and how to work against it."

Ron frowned. "That's not going to be easy, 'Mione. We no nothing about this Daywalker. How could we know what type of magic he's using?"

This time, Neville had the life-saving idea. "But, we know that this Daywalker is Snape's childe, right?"

The others nodded.

"So, Snape has more likely trained this Daywalker by himself and taught everything about avoiding capture, right?"

"Neville, get to the point." Hermione said. She didn't like it if she had to wait for answers a long time.

"Well, if we could find out which type of special wizard Snape is, we could conclude which magic the Daywalker is more likely going to use. After all, Snape can just teach the things he himself knows, can't he?"

Darco's face lit up. "Of course! We could have thought about that earlier!"

Hermione was still frowning. "Nobody knows, what Snape is. How could we find out?"

Draco smirked his trademark I'm-a-Malfoy-and-better-than-anybody-else-smirk. "Yes, you're right. How? You know, the ministry has records of every special talented wizard from the last three centuries. Of course, those records only know about the Light Magic specialists. But, if he's not recorded there, we know for sure that he's a Dark Magic user. An if he's recorded… good night."

"Brilliant!" Hermione nearly yelled and her face lit up. "Let's go back to the headquarters and send a message to the ministry."

Thus said, the group started to walk back.

Harry was getting worried.

He had coughed up blood.

**Blood**

He was a vampire. A Daywalker even. Childe of Severus Snape. He did not just cough up blood.

As long as he didn't choke on his supper, that is.

But he had eaten a long time ago now. The sun had been up for at least two hours. He could hear noises coming from the street in front of the storehouse, but until now nobody came into the building.

He was also sweating. And he could bet his temperature was by 20°C at the moment.

That was not good.

He even considered destroying some of his illusion spells and wards, so that Severus could find him. But he knew that the human team would also be able to find him even he did that. And he was in no condition to find against them. But if he didn't contact Severus some time soon, he would have serious problems…

Another coughing fit started. Harry's body tensed and he started to spill blood. The fit lasted at least five minutes. After that was a small puddle of blood lying in front of Harry and breathing hurt.

~Looks as if I just spit a bit of my lung out. Gods, vampires aren't supposed to have tuberculosis! Ungh~

Harry's body tensed again when it started to heal the damage with its vampire magic.

Harry was so distracted by the pain of feeling his own lung growing back together that he didn't notice the man stepping into the building and walking up to him. He just saw the stranger when the man kneeled down in front of him.

"What the …?" Harry couldn't quite believe who he saw there, right in front of him.

Ron was staring a hole through the book. They had looked through this files for about an hour now, and still they found nothing. They had to work fast. The Daywalker could strike anytime now. He would need to feed. And this research was boring. Always looking through those damned files, searching for the name Snape…

Seamus let out a yell. "I found something! I found something!"

In less than one second was everybody gathered around Seamus chair.

"Well, what is it?" demanded Hermione.

"Well, on Snape's ninth birthday, something strange occurred with his parents. One was found dead, his father. His mother was in shock, the officers coming to Snape Manor saw her laughing above her husbands corpse. The ministry scanned the whole house, the estate and tried to find out who murdered old Snape. During this, they found out that the young Snape had strange magical markings in his aura. They tried to put him through some tests, but his mother refused and the ministry couldn't do anything against it. Apparently, the Malfoys helped Snape's mother. He's recorded as an 'undefined case of unknown magical appearances'."

"Which, in short, means that Snape is powerful enough to make his mother and the Malfoys hide his powers." Blaise reasoned.

Hermione sighed. "That didn't give us any new information." She muttered.

"Yes, it did!" Draco had stood up. "If the Malfoys helped the Snapes, then they surely knew what was going on. When Malfoy Manor was scanned, some old records with high security spells were found. Some could be opened. They were lists of every dark artefact our family ever possessed. Some couldn't be opened. Maybe we can find something in there."

So the group had to send a new message to the ministry, asking for permission to look through the old books of the Malfoy family.

Severus had done it. He had broken through some of Harry's spells, without completely breaking them. Granger and her team won't be able to look through them like he could now.

He had Harry's location in less than five minutes. An empty storehouse.

~Well, it's a good place for a vampire to stay for the day. But it's certainly not better than my chambers at Hogwarts. And that's going to be where I'll take him, no matter what he says or wants.~

His stream of thought was interrupted when he noticed the other presence that was with his childe.

~But that's… Fuck!~

Severus started to run to the old storehouse, as fast as his legs could carry him.

**A/N** Well, I hope it was good. Did you like it? Tell me!

And thanks again to all of my reviewers! And I also hope that everybody who isn't reviewing but reading my story likes it.

Okay, the word Dabus is not my invention, but the attributes of a Dabus are mine! Fell free to use this concept in any way you wish. Dabus is spelled the German way, that means: Dah-boos   Well, something like that.

By the way, my Latin title for this story was slightly wrong. I corrected it.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Again, thanks to the reviewers!

@smallfry: Usually, I don't use many curse words in my stories, if any at all. But it just seemed to be someone would think in such a situation. You know, there are situations in your life when just can't help yourself to think 'shit' or 'fuck'. But I don't use curse words often.

To say that Harry was surprised would be an understatement. Of all the persons he would have expected to find him, this was the last one. He wanted to say something, but instead another coughing fit came. The man above him frowned and shook his head.

"I see. That's the reason you kill so much people."

What did the stranger mean? Harry was a vampire, it was right for him to kill people, wasn't it? Besides, he needed their blood, **craved** it…

The man above him sighed.

"I thought that Severus had trained you better." The man's face was now just inches away from Harry's head. "Why did he let you go before you could control your bloodlust?" Another sigh.

"Well, I have to get you somewhere safe. Hermione Granger and her team will sooner or later find you here."

Another coughing fit and more blood from Harry.

"And your in no state to fight anybody at the moment. But I can't carry you alone… We'll just have to wait until Severus gets here. I'm sure it won't be long."

Harry wondered what he talked about. ~As long as he doesn't try to hurt me, I suppose it's safe… he did help me before… …And I can feel Severus. He's coming.~ Harry smiled while he started coughing again.

Draco was getting frustrated. He may have fought for the light side during the war and maybe he was not a real bastard like the rest of his family, but he was still a Malfoy. And as such he didn't like it if something didn't go the way he liked it.

And at the moment, nothing went the way he liked it. They looked through those damn books here, but there was just nothing to find! Files of the dark artefacts the Malfoy family had, the assassins they had ordered, paid (and sometimes killed after they had done their job), the thieves which had worked for the family, and so on.

There was nothing about the Snapes. Nothing. Simply nothing.

It was frustrating.

"Draco, are you sure that there are some records of this?" Draco looked up at Hermione. He sighed. "Yes. I'm fairly sure that there should be some records. I just don't know where."

So the group resumed their reading.

About five minutes later, Seamus frowned.

"'Mione, what's a Dabus?"

Hermione looked up. Her eyes were shining, as if she had just gotten an early Christmas gift. "Excuse me? Repeat that!"

Seamus began to read out loud:

+_Taken care of Juliette's problem. She promised to train her son and his and her assistance. The boy is a Dabus, early discovery and use of magic. Great potential. Considering special treatment.+_

Hermione looked as if she could faint any minute.

"Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Ron and Dean asked as one.

Hermione had gone white.

"Juliette. That's the nam of Snape's mother. He is her son… that means… oh God, he's a Dabus!"

Blaise was frowning. "Hermione, I've never heard of the word Dabus. What is it?"

Hermione knitted her eyebrows. "A Dabus is a very mighty magician. He uses psy-energy. He can communicate through telepathy, move objects at will, use his psy to build up wards or shields or do little spells, curses, charms with their psy. They can naturally look through illusions, even if takes some of their time. Sometimes, using illusion spells is easier for them than for normal wizards."

"So, you're telling us that Snape is one of those all mighty psy-things?" Dean asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. And the fact that he used this magic with- what was it eight? Nine? Ten?- means that he was a born Dabus. You can become a Dabus through an old dark magic ritual, through the help from a light magic creature and a certain ritual or through a critical attack with psy-energy which you still survive."

"Does being a born Dabus make a great difference?" Neville wanted to know.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. If you are born, the psy-energy is already there. Through the rituals or the attack you are getting psy-energy, but not as much as if your body would have hold psy from the beginning. There are toher magic users who use psy-energy. Most mighty iwzard types have a certain amount of psy in their system. Illusionists, Enchanters, Conjurers, Nightblades, Necromancers, Dabi."

"Dabi?"

"Yes. Dabus is declined in the Latin way, although it is no Latin word. The plural of Dabu is Dabi."

Ron clapped his hands together, to get every ones attention. "Now that we know what he is, we need to decide how to fight his childe. And him, for that matter. He made it quite clear that he wont let use hurt this thing."

Blaise was frowning again. "You can't expect him to be not angry. This is after all his childe. Would you want someone to kill your children?"

"Of course not! But that's a whole different matter! My children don't go around killing people! My children aren't some kind of dark creature!"

"Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he doesn't care for his childe!"

"Excuse me? On which side are you? We have to kill this thing, and if he decides to fight us, it's his problem! Do you want him to save his childe?"

Blaise was quiet after that. The others didn't know that Blaise had listened carefully whenever Severus had spoken and that he had come to a conclusion that… disturbed him more than he would like the others to know.

~His childe saved us all… How can I **not** want him to live?~

Ron stared at the Slytherin. He seemed to think this shouting match had settled it and that he was right. "Fine. Now, how do we find them?"

Hermione sighed. "That won't be easy. First of all, if we have to fight against both at the same time, we don't have many chances. We have to make sure that we only fight against one. And we need to get some kind of psy-blockers or something that'll help us lessen their powers."

Dean swallowed. "It can't be really that bad, Hermione."

"It is that bad. **We** don't have psy-energy."

"Yes, we have." Neville said. He grinned. "We have two Necromancers, right? And you said, Necromancers could use psy-energy. So, Draco and Blaise have got to use it."

"Can we even use it if we don't know what we're doing?" Draco wanted to know.

"Oh, you always knew what you were doing. To revive a corpse and make an undead, you use psy-energy. So, your undead servants will most likely be a threat to the Daywalkers. If you cold somehow turn the power younuse for reviving the corpse into magical power, you would have done it."

Draco nodded, Blasie thought about it.

~If this Daywalker is who I think he is, then I won't use my powers like that. Even if he did kill all those people – he saved me from a life as a necromancer-slave to the Dark Lord. I can't kill him. Technically, I own him my life. The Dark Lord would have made me using my powers for his wishes. If it comes to a fight, I'll do nothing. I'll stay passive. I've always been passive. Neither light nor dark.~

Severus was flying through the streets of Kirkcaldy. He had already passed the area with the shops. Currently he was running along a ong line of cheep houses. Just around two corners more and he would be there…

An empty byroad. The entrance to the storehouse.

Severus growled. ~You good for nothing… Bastard won't hurt m childe!~

Harry had started coughing again. That was not good. He was watching the boy, and he seemed to have a severe case of the disease.

~If Severus doesn't come within the next hour, I'm going to leave without him…~

Suddenly a strange smell hit his nose. He smiled. "Well Harry, it looks as if Severus is there."

He stood up and started to walk in direction of the entrance gates.

All of sudden, a black figure appeared within the storehouse. Severus had not simply used the entrance. Instead of that he had gone straight through the wand of the building, using vampire magic.

That had to have been quite a task, he decided, and looked at Severus.

"It's good you're here. We need to bring Harry somewhere safe."

It seemed as if that had not been what Severus had expected. He looked… stunned.

"Pray tell me, why do you want to help me?"

He smiled. One of his calm, sweet-sarcastic smiles he was famous for. "I don't want to help you, Severus. I want to help Harry,"

Just in that moment, Harry started coughing again. Severus turned his head around and his eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?"

His childe was coughing, had obviously a fever and there was blood all around him.

"I don't know for sure, but I would say he has a blood poisoning in the vampire art of way. We need to get him away from here, fast. Hermione and her team will locate your use of magic and directly come here. Harry's illusion charms won't help."

Severus gathered the nearly unconscious boy in his arms and walked up to him.

"And why could you find him through his illusion charms?"

It was remarkable that he had even noticed that illusion charms were in place. But that he still found Harry…

"It was easy, really. Harry didn't put up charms against werewolves."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm back. As it said / says in my bio, I wanted to finish some of my German fics first. Well, L'autre papa is nearly finished and Heaven & Hell has progressed good so far so I started to type the next chapters for IA. I also went through the old chapters and corrected the mistakes I found.

**Special thanks to my beta, JE.**

This chapter will answer some questions, the main one being: Who is the werewolf and how come that he helps a vampire?

Severus carried Harry while he was following Lupin.

Remus Lupin. This man had come to help his childe and him. The last Severus had heard of the werewolf had been that he'd started a little journey with the mutt, Sirius Black. That had been about… 12 years ago, a little less than a year after Harry had disappeared.

Severus had never missed the werewolf. Why should he? While vampires didn't dislike werewolves, they didn't like them very much either. 

It had to do with the nature of vampires and werewolves: Most werewolves didn't want to be 'dark' creatures and tried to fight their bloodlust and what they called their 'inner wolf'. What most of them didn't know – or didn't realise – was that they **were** both wolf **and** human in one. Normally when a werewolf had killed enough he was sated. Would they kill while in human form, the wolf's mind wouldn't take over the body. Werewolves would have total control on the full moon.

Werewolves fought their nature, vampires didn't. That was the difference. The werewolves simply couldn't understand why somebody would kill out of bloodlust or why after doing this they would be 'normal' again.

Of course there were always the occasional vampire that didn't want to feed or the odd werewolf that killed. Well, everybody is an individual.

"Where are you leading us, Lupin? Granger and her little dusting squad are in  town and I would like to get away in one piece." Severus growled out.

Remus sighed. "Just follow me. It's slightly out of town and up a hill. Sirius is waiting there."

"So your little lapdog is with you as well. I should have known that. Tell me, what does he think of his godson being a vampire?"

Remus stopped walking and turned around. Severus noticed an odd expression in his eyes, as if Lupin was… sad?

"Nearly five years ago, there was a little accident. You see, I could smell what had happened once Harry returned to Hogwarts after the battle but I didn't want to intrude on his privacy. When he left I assumed you had sent him to one of your friends or let him go to explore the world.

When a year later a friend of mine from Russia called that a Daywalker had been seen killing a muggle, Sirius and me went to find out who it was. We followed Harry from there on. We could never catch him, but we stayed hidden very well. Five years ago he hunted down a veela. We could have gotten him there and then, but Sirius had looked at the wrong calendar month. The following month would have been a lunar eclipse. The current one wasn't."

Remus grew silent. A minute later he finished, so quietly that Severus nearly didn't hear it: "I bit him. Right in the chest. His first transformation was already the next day. Him becoming a werewolf went very fast. I assume it was because of his animagus form and myself."

Remus abruptly turned around and resumed walking. Severus quickly followed.

~So Lupin bit Black? I knew that it would happen one day . And they followed Harry thirteen years? My little one must have been very good  at hiding himself then. If they couldn't get him.

But what about Harry? A year after he'd left he started killing. Why?~

Another thought hit Severus.

~Lupin said he'd killed a muggle. And nobody ever noticed his murders before. So he was good at hiding them. That leaves vampire bloodlust insanity out of the question. Then he wouldn't care who saw the murder. What else could he have that…~

It was like finding the correct formula for a tricky potion. Severus eyes seemed to have been opened and he just **knew** what was wrong.

Anaemic.

Harry was anaemic.

Severus would have nearly laughed. Humans that were anaemic had severe problems once turned. The first one or two years, nothing would happen, but then the problems would begin. They'd have to deal with things such  as more hunger and a nearly hurting need for fresh blood very often; problems with the psyche of the vampire, arising from his lack of blood eventually leading to a raving mad vampire if he or she wasn't cared for and cured.

And Harry had been on his own for thirteen years.

Severus followed Lupin and **prayed** that his childe would be alright.

~*~

At the same time, Hermione and her team were scanning the part of the town where the storehouses were located. Since their discovery about Severus the dead shop owner had been found. It had not been a pretty sight.

Dean and Seamus had tried finding Severus and Harry – although they didn't know it was Harry – but hadn't gotten a result. So now the group had narrowed down the places a vampire could hide and started checking every storehouse in the area.

~*~

Finally they arrived at the old house Lupin had mentioned. It looked a bit rundown but not like a ruin. Severus thought it decent for their purposes.

Remus opened the door and ushered Severus in.

"You can take the second door. It's the living-room. Put him on the couch." Severus did just that and smoothed Harry's hair.

Harry looked older now. Not with his body, but from the lines on his face. His eyes were dilated and he seemed to stare into nothingness. It was like looking into a lunatic's eyes. No. Severus did not want to think about that.

Severus heard Lupin shouting for Black but didn't care about that instead he opened the front of Harry's robes and pulled up the shirt to see Harry's stomach.

Harry was hot, Severus had noticed that already while carrying him, but here he could see it plainly. His torso was slightly red from the blood being heated. A Daywalker's body was not made for hot blood.

"Harry! What happened to him!" Severus turned around. Sirius Black looked much like he always had, except maybe the few grey hairs he now possessed. Against popular belief werewolves did not age faster than humans but a bit slower. They were just getting grey hair faster, which had to do with the fact that grey was a standard colour for wolfs hair. A werewolf could just as well get black or white hair.

"Lupin, I need food. Human food. Many vegetables would be best and something with blood building ingredients."

Lupin seemed puzzled so Severus quickly explained what was happening to his childe. 

"Harry is anaemic. Once an anaemic human is turned, the vampire can get severe problems. I fear if we don't help him soon, permanent brain damage will be done."

Sirius paled. "Brain damage?"

"He will go and stay mad."

In an instant Black and Lupin were bustling around the house trying to find the things Severus requested. In the meantime Severus bit his wrist and pressed it onto Harry's mouth. "Drink up. That'll help you." Harry didn't understand what exactly was said, but every vampire knew what this gesture was so he drank on auto-pilot.

Severus only pulled away when he felt himself getting dizzy. Harry's eyes had returned to a nearly normal level and he didn't cough anymore.

"Sev…" he croaked. Severus shushed him.

"Snape. Do you need anything else?" Black and Lupin had brought him the requested vegetables. "At the moment I can't do much. I need to get him to my lab at Hogwarts. He needs some potions and after that  a lot of highly magical blood to even out his anaemic."

Sirius eyed his godson. "But he will be alright?"

"Physically, yes. Psychically, I don't know for sure." ~But he was never completely sane in the first place.~

Sirius frowned. "How do we get him to Hogwarts? We can't use floo and using a broom or apparating is out of the question for Harry."

Severus knew this, but Harry needed to get to Hogwarts, and **fast**.

"Granger has emergency teleport-stones with her. They lead to Hogwarts in case should the group be hurt too much. Poppy had been told to tend the wounded. We could get a stone from them."

Lupin frowned. "Hermione and the others don't deserve to be attacked by us. And I doubt they would give up the stones willingly."

Severus growled. "Granger and her team want to kill the Daywalker. They said as much. If they get Harry, they will either kill him or send him into prison, which would lead to his death as well."

Remus sat down while Sirius paled. "Nobody hurts my godson." he stated. "And if we have to attack Hermione and her team, then we have to do it. We could always make a dash for the stones and try to avoid hurting them more than necessary."

Remus sighed. "Once we attack them, they will hunt us down. We won't be safe anymore, not even at Hogwarts. Minerva does not stand for such things and you know it."

Severus agreed with Lupin. If he could get Harry out of here fast and unnoticed, the killings would simply stop and nobody would think anything about it. And Harry wouldn't have to go to jail. His once friends would never know it was him.

"Maybe we can steal the stones." Remus and Sirius turned to look at Severus. "I will create some illusions and take the stones. You two will guard Harry and keep his temperature as low as possible. Ice won't help, it's a magical fever. But cooling charms may be able to stop the heat from rising higher. If he awakens get him to eat the vegetables. Once I'm back we'll bring him to Hogwarts."

Remus nodded. "Alright."

Sirius sighed and sat down next to his godson. "Be back soon, Snape. I want my godson to be healthy once again."

Severus bit back the comment on Harry being undead and therefore not exactly healthy and walked out of the house. He needed to get a teleport-stone and that as fast as possible.

~*~

"I found something!" Neville's yell echoed through the storehouse. Soon everybody was at his side, glancing down at what appeared to be a pool of blood.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Draco kneeled down to touch it. He sniffed at it. "It reeks of death. This blood belonged to an undead."

The group stood for one moment in stunned silence. Then Neville spoke up.

"Do you think Snape found the Daywalker and fought with it?"

Ron snorted. "After the tantrum he threw about us going to kill his **childe**? Not likely."

"Well, something did hurt the Daywalker." Seamus pointed out.

 Draco began to draw little circles with his wand. "What are you doing there?" Dean asked.

"I'm trying to find out if there was another non human here. Maybe this spell works."

Soon a word written in little silver letters appeared on the ground next to the pool of blood.

"Werewolf." Draco read out loud.

Dean sighed. "So, there is a werewolf hunting the vampire? That's good news, isn't it?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, where are the werewolf and the vampire?"

This was the question nobody could answer.

Finally, Blaise sighed. "At the moment we can't do anything. We have to monitor the city for special magical energies, such as illusions I would say. And if there is indeed a werewolf hunting the vampire, it could be possible that we won't have to put up with him much longer. So I would say that we go back to the base and stay there while we ask around if anybody knows of a werewolf coming into town. When we checked the city documents of the inhabitants there were no werewolves listed."

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea Blaise. There isn't really much we can do at the moment." She sighed. She wished she could do something, but it just wasn't possible at the moment. God, how she hated  times like this!

Ron's eyes had a sad touch in them. "You know, I bet Harry would have properly found the vampire and fought it one-handed." He chuckled sadly. Neville, Seamus und Dean smiled a bit and Hermione nodded in sad agreement. Draco couldn't help but nod as well and Blaise stared at the pool of blood, asking himself what would happen if The Boy Who Lived turned out to be The Boy Who Was Undead and decided to attack them.

Somehow a fight seemed pointless in Blaise's opinion. Harry Potter had been a very powerful wizard and with Severus Snape at his side, a few humans wouldn't be able to stop him.

**A/N:** Review Answers:

Myk: Yes, it is Remus. Sweet, sarcastic Remus.

Runespoor: On Slytherin's grave? Wow. And I always could see Remus Lupin with such a smile. I think it rather suits him. At least in a dark story.

Myst4Drgn: Here is Sirius!

I G Senkel: Well, was it really him? I bet it was. It was a bit obvious, wasn't it?

Sam: Blaise will play a big role in the future. As to why Harry's sick, that should be explained now.

Lirael: I hope this already explains a bit about Remus… biting his lover really would damage him I think.

Raven of the night1: Sorry, but I really didn't want to update sooner… my WIPs needed some attention badly.

Lea Black: They won't find out… yet. After all, Harry Potter in Hogwarts will stir some things.

Ancalyme: Well, this chapter explained a bit of what changed Remus. But that's not all. And Ron and Hermione are on my 'don't like them' list. So expect them to get into trouble and encounter many, many problems.

Blood Aura: I will continue, don't worry!

And to everybody else who reviewed: THANKS! Your reviews really mean much to me…


End file.
